The Darkness Within the Light
by CieloLuna88
Summary: Rewrite of Darkness in Every Light:...Persi fell into a deep slumber after receiving godhood and years after, a new prophesy is announced. Even the strongest seal can be broken; an unknown darkness will be unleashed that will finally open the Olympians' eyes and force them to swallow their pride and accept the painful truth. (Fem!Percy) (Cover photo not mine) (Error fixed)
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note (Nov. 25, 2017): I edited the chapter again. I am, after all, my own beta._  
 _Author's Note: Okay, here's my promised rewritten of my story "Darkness In Every Light." It will have more or less 12 chapters unless I change my plot._  
 _The story starts two years after the Giant War, Ethan Nakamura was the lightning thief, and Luke is in a relationship with Annabeth._  
 _This story will have slow updates, but I will make it up by creating longer chapters. Please bear with me._  
 _BTW, there several changes compared from the original story which sucks. I can't even believe that I was the one who wrote it._  
 _Anyways, enjoy._  
 _Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympians series._

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Transcendence of the Sea Princess**

There was silence in the vast throne room of the Olympians and the occasional squeak of the spinning wheel is heard. Normally, the fourteen Olympians [the 12 including Hestia and Hades] will be having their usual banters or conversations or meetings or whatever whatnot. But this time, the Olympians besides Poseidon, Hera and Hestia along with one of their children from their Greek and Roman counterparts – with the exception of Apollo as Rachel is also joining and some of the Romans which are generations – are witnessing the transcendence of a demigod to a god.

The demigod, or should I say, demigoddess, is at the center of the throne room, standing straight and confidently in front of the Moirae or The Fates – Lachesis, Clotho, and Atropos.

Said 22-year-old demigoddess being described as beautiful would be an understatement, it is best to describe her beauty as "Aphrodite-blessed". Her streaked hair flowed in soft waves up to her thighs, the red and orange streaks blending among the locks while a thin white streak of hair stood out on one side. Intense sea green eyes surrounded by a bright scarlet lining, shifted like a very stormy sea, almost making her eyes look pupil-less. The visible scars marring her lightly tanned skin only enhanced her exotic look. A simple blue shirt and black jeans covered her tall and lithe figure.

Her name is Persephone Vesta Jackson, first daughter of Poseidon and Neptune, Champion of Hestia and Mars, One of the Seven, Bearer of the Sky, Bane of Kronos and Gaia, Slayer of Polybotes and other bunch of titles she couldn't bother to remember.

She has so many experiences of being in mortal peril that almost nothing can scare her anymore. However, The Fates brought back her last memory of them almost 10 years ago – the snipping of that fateful dark grey thread that was not hers, but the hero, Ethan Nakamura's. That event haunted her for many nights. And now, in front of them again, the fear was back, but she controlled herself and did not let her fear show.

After many months, that turned into years, of thoughts, persuasions and hearing advises, she finally made up her mind and accepted the gift of godhood that Zeus was nice enough to open for her. Well, Zeus was generous and became really fond of his niece that he gave her time to think about it and that he will wait.

After accepting the approval of godhood by all the Olympians and the Fates, Persi is only waiting for the Moirae to decide her domains and symbols, and after that, a long slumber for the body to adjust itself.

After a few minutes that seemed like hours, Persi became enveloped in a sea blue glow and her eyes glassed, then the Three Fates spoke together:

 _"In memory of his defeat, Lord Kronos the Titan of Justice and Time has declared you worthy of inheriting his domains along with Lord Chronos the Primordial of Time, both who have willingly entered the void. Their last will, you shall receive._

 _"And now, behold the demigoddess formerly known as Persephone Vesta Jackson, shall henceforth be known by the Greeks as Nerofora and to the Romans, Tempesta. She shall rule over the domain of Time, the domain of Justice, the domain of Ice, and the domain of Heroes. Persephone Vesta Jackson shall become the Fifteenth Olympian!"_

Just as the three finished saying the last part, a throne emerged at the far left beside Hestia's throne. The throne is made from ice shaped like a typical royal throne complete with sea green cushions and framed with Imperial Gold, the armrests made of Celestial Bronze. The backrest has a clock made from Stygian Iron and the right armrest has a scrying orb made from a clear diamond.

The declaration of her domains along with reasoning had almost everyone with eyes widened and jaws comically dropped to the ground. But when Persi was declared as a future Olympian, gasps emerged from almost everyone, Ares merely grunted, and some were indifferent to it.

Everyone kneeled to the newly transformed goddess.

After that, the glow around Persi subsided and Poseidon quickly caught his daughter before she fell to the ground. Persi's clothes were replaced with a long pale blue chiton decorated with aquamarine designs and sapphires.

Poseidon was the first to snap out of his shock and voiced out to the Fates the question in everyone's mind.

"Why would the Kronos and Chronos allow themselves to fade and choose my daughter as their heir… er… heiress?"

Atropos, she who cuts the String of Life, smiled and replied, "As the Titan Lord's last will says it, we shall explain. Lord Kronos has allowed himself to fade as he does not want to be controlled again by Lady Gaia to do unforgivable actions. He confessed the influence of _Amnestos_ as the reason for his horrid acts starting from Lord Ouranus' fall…" Aphrodite slight wince was only noticed by Hephaestus.

Meanwhile, many gave questioning looks to Athena who replied, "All I know is that _Amnestos_ is a very powerful mind-controlling potion whose recipe is only known to the experts of medicine and it needs accurate measurements and exact instructions to make a perfect concoction. A wrongly prepared one can have disastrous effects to the one who intakes."

From his throne, Apollo cleared his throat and answered, " _Amnestos_ is made by mixing Hemlock, essence of Belladonna, Mandrake root extract, Willow bark and Laurel leaves. The right amount of Hemlock combined with the essence of Belladonna seizes the control of the conscious mind while the Mandrake root extract and Willow bark remove the deadly properties of the Hemlock and trap the person in his or her subconscious. Finally, by adding a couple of Laurel leaves, the scent coupled with the first four ingredients' scent will send the mind in a somewhat euphoric haze that they cannot comprehend their surroundings and therefore under control. There are only two ways to cure the effects; one, if the victim drinks the antidote; and two, if the victim wins the fight for control of his/her own body, or in other words, through sheer will. A poorly prepared _Amnestos_ will cause insanity, comatose, a brain dead body, full paralysis or death."

At the explanation, everybody nodded their heads and absorbed the information.

"How did you know this, Apollo?" Athena asked which he replied with a deadpanned look and replied, "Duh! God of Healing here."

"Of course," Athena said.

The sun god just shrugged and said, "Lady Atropos, sorry for interrupting."

Atropos simply nodded before she continued, not minding the interruption, "As I was saying, after Lord Kronos' defeat by Persephone Jackson and the late Ethan Nakamura, the Amnestos wore off slightly and Lord Kronos was able to regain his senses. Lord Chronos the Primordial of Time, meanwhile has chosen to join his other brothers and sisters into the void and was merely looking for the right person to inherit his power."

Everyone was impressed. Poseidon looked at _HIS_ daughter with pride shining in his eyes. And it seems that Hermes, Apollo, Luke, Thalia, Leo and Nico had been thinking the same thing, "Cool!"

But alas, the impressions were broken by the Fates who spoke as one, "We have finished our purpose here, we shall now make our leave."

"Wait!" The Fates stopped on their tracks, about to flash away and everyone else in the throne room is staring at Poseidon. "When will my daughter awake?" Poseidon continued, gesturing to Persi who he is carrying in a bridal style and ignoring the stares.

At the question, the Fates turned to face him and mysteriously smiled before answering together, "All in due time, Lord Poseidon. And when the time comes," – Clotho inconspicuously looked at Apollo's direction – "you will know what to do." And after their mysterious and confusing words, the three flashed away in a pale yellow light. And as the rest was focused on the Fates, nobody noticed the Sun god and his company's eyes flash green for a split second.

"Are there anymore agenda to be discussed?" Zeus's booming voice turned everyone's attention to him. Nobody answered.

"None? Then all of the remaining Heroes of the Prophesy shall gather here tomorrow for your rewards. Dismissed!" Zeus struck a lightning signifying the meeting is adjourned.

Some of the Olympians flashed out along with their wards and some Olympians sans Poseidon shrunk down to human size and together with their children or child – and Oracle in Apollo's case – went to congratulate Poseidon.

Zeus approached the sleeping Persi who is nestled comfortably in a bridal style in her father's strong hands. Zeus patted Persi's head, "Rest well, niece." He then faced his brother, "Brother, take care of her well."

"You don't have to tell me," Poseidon replied back.

Zeus nodded and flashed out of Olympus. Hestia, Hermes, Apollo, and Persi's friends at Camp Half-blood – Grover, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Luke, Piper, Leo and Rachel - and Camp Jupiter – Jason, Hazel, and Frank – approached next.

"Nerofora and Tempesta…, hmmm, a fitting name don't you think little brother?" Hestia remarked.

"Indeed, it represents Persi perfectly," Poseidon.

"Where will you keep her, Uncle?" Apollo asked.

Poseidon pondered on this question for a while before answering, "I shall keep her in Atlantis where I can watch over her. Now that Sally and Paul are in Elysium, I will not make the same mistake I made when she was born."

"Lord Poseidon, how long do you think will she remain in slumber?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm sure it wouldn't be too long, would it?" Frank asked unsurely.

"Hehe…about that, considering her domains, it would be a long time before she awakens," Apollo said.

"How long, Apollo?" Poseidon asked.

"Roughly four thousand years, I think? Maybe more?" Apollo said as rubbed the back of his neck and looking at anywhere but Posiedon.

No one reacted for the first split second before most of them shouted "What?"

Hermes was the first to recover, "Woah, woah, woah, she's THAT powerful?"

Poseidon sputtered a bit before he regained his wits and sighed. "Let's continue this conversation at Atlantis, I have to settle Persi in her room. I will make an air bubble for those who can't breathe underwater. Brace yourselves!"

It was everyone's only warning before Poseidon flashed everyone to his castle at Atlantis. All of the heroes who participated in the Giant War, including Rachel were given immortality if they wish to be. Despite being immortal and all, the demigods were still not used to being immune to the gods' real form and still had their instinct to avert their eyes.

When everyone registered the new surroundings, the demigods and oracle can't help but be awed of, since it is their first time in Atlantis. They are in a very spacious – almost as big as the Throne Room in Olympus – ballroom. Delicate white shell and sapphire chandeliers that swayed with the current hung from the ceiling, the walls were decorated with portrayals of the Greek myths involving the sea and its children. In short, the room was elegant and breathtaking. Annabeth could have drooled if she was a lesser person; the architecture style of the room was simply amazing, what more of the other rooms and the exterior!

"Uncle P's palace is cool, isn't it?" Hermes said and Persi's friends nodded. Annabeth can't stop commenting on the unique carvings.

"Follow me," Poseidon said and they snapped out of their stupor as Poseidon led them out of the grand ballroom into a hallway. They passed a couple of rooms before they stopped in front of a set of double doors framed by what looks like it was made from the same slab as that of the Poseidon cabin. The turquoise double doors are guarded by two burly-looking mermen with halberds radiating some sort of powerful energy. The door was etched with Persi's full name that stretched from the left door to the right door. The center of the left door was etched with Persi's name in her Greek form, Nerofora while the right was etched with Persi's name in her Roman form, Tempesta. In front of the door is Delphin, Poseidon's adviser.

"Delphin, is everything ready?" Poseidon asked.

"Yes, my lord. Though I suggest everyone to cover your ears when you open the door," Delphin said.

Poseidon groaned with a hint of fondness, "Let me guess, Triton's inside."

"Yes, my lord. And before I forget, Lady Amphitrite will be joining you shortly."

"Oh dear… Delphin, you're dismissed," Poseidon turned to face everyone's confused looks after Delphin bowed and went to his errands.

"Let me guess, Triton hates Persi?" Thalia asked.

"Not quite," at this statement, except for Annabeth, Grover, and Luke, Persi's friends widened their eyes.

"You see, Triton was really ecstatic when he found out that Persi's a girl, it escalated when he met her. In conclusion, Triton is very clingy; and, expect more to come when Amphitrite arrives, she can be very overprotective especially now that she has someone to call a daughter."

"I know right, Grover and I had to wrestle Percy out of his hug during the quest for Lord Zeus's lightning!" Annabeth fondly recalled. Grover snickered at the memory.

"Yeah, and when I accidentally cut Persi during our spars by the lake, Triton almost killed me if not for Persi calming him down!" Luke exclaimed and shuddered as he remembered Triton's explicit rant on how he would castrate him if Persi was to be harmed again.

"That is Triton indeed. If you all value your sense of hearing, I suggest everyone to cover their ears!"

Everyone covered their ears as Poseidon motioned the guards to open the door. The first thing that they saw was a green skinned muscular merman shooting like a missile towards Posidon's direction with his arms open wide.

"PEEEEEEEEEERRSSIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"~End of Chapter~

 _Please review. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Despite having designed the plot of the story, suggestions will be entertained._

 _Please do forgive me if I may not reply to your comments or PMs, being in college does that to you._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: I'M BACK! I'm really sorry everyone, I truly am. I had to concentrate on my studies._  
 _Also, I lost track of my plot because I misplaced the notebook containing all my story ideas (both original and fanfiction). Fortunately I was able to find it and I can continue. By the way, if you didn't notice, I edited Chapter 1 because it was full of mistakes (at least according to my perfectionist self)._  
 _Don't fret, I will finish this story. Although, expect long breaks between chapters because I am quite busy with studies (a.k.a. incoming thesis and defense)._  
 _Anyway, here's a new chapter for y'all._

 _Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus Series belong to Rick Riordan._

 **Chapter Two:**

 **Acknowledgement of Debts**

"PEEEEEEEEEERRSSIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Poseidon easily dodged and Triton caught himself before he crashed into a column.

"Triton, while it's endearing, Persi would appreciate it if you do not suffocate her to death while she slumbers," Poseidon commented as he entered the room followed by the others. Triton quickly followed. Inside was a tall spiral staircase leading to pure turquoise double doors.

Along the way, Triton shot off questions like Leo hyped on sugar. "Slumber? She has received godhood? What's her domain? She will stay here, right?"

"Calm yourself Triton. Yes she did, her domains are of the Time, Justice, Ice, and Heroes. But I'm sure she will still retain her current powers. And yes again, she will stay here until she awakes," Poseidon answered calmly as they reached the turquoise doors. Triton opened it and resumed his long one-sided game of Twenty Questions.

And while the two were having a conversation, everyone surveyed their surroundings. The room was circular and very spacious with a big dais-like bed in the middle made from sea green marble inlaid with silver. In the middle of the dais is a space filled with a white mattress and baby blue sheets, green and gold pillow and a moss green silk and cotton blanket with embroidered designs in electric blue, electric green, quicksilver, and bright gold thread. Behind the bed are two ebony-lined windows that started half a foot above the floor to the ceiling. The pure aquamarine walls are decorated with handmade paintings and carvings of Persi's adventures. Greek style columns made of opal stood on each corner, casting reflections of its kaleidoscopic colors around the room. The half of the wall facing the cities of Atlantis was transparent and acted like a one sided mirror, letting the ones inside to see the outside.

Hestia created a water-proof charmed hearth with undying flames that provided enough warmth just a meter behind the bed and in the middle of the two windows. Apollo, Hermes, Frank, Luke, Jason, and Leo looked at the paintings on the wall or the view outside the wall with fascination. Annabeth, as always the fan of architecture, muttered to herself ideas and impressed comments. Grover, Rachel, Hazel, and Piper just decided to take a good look in the room and noticed an oddity…

"Lord Poseidon, why is the room bare?" Hazel bravely asked.

Poseidon just finished his conversation with Triton who was now settling Persi on the dais-like bed. "Well, since Persi is still in slumber, we rearranged the room. But when she awakes, we will redesign it. She will stay here until she gets her own temple and palace."

At the mention of design, Annabeth's ears immediately perked up. She faced Poseidon with pleading eyes.

"Lord Poseidon, may I please assist during the designing? I would love to help designing Persi's room and future palace," Annabeth pleaded.

Poseidon chuckled in his mind, 'Just like Athena in her younger years.'

"Of course you may, daughter of Athena. You can assist the cyclops during the construction. After all, all you Persi's friends are allowed to visit at Atlantis anytime. An offering and call is all you need to do and you'll be able to breathe underwater, a hippocampi will be sent to guide you here," Poseidon said.

The demigods' eyes widened before they thanked Poseidon. Besides visiting Persi, there are lots to see, try, and do in Atlantis after all.

"Also, there should be a space so that when Persi's aura flows out, it will not be restricted," added Triton.

"Aura?" Rachel asked.

"When a soon-to-be god in slumber releases his/her aura, it means that he or she is near awakening," Hermes explained as the rest went near the dais.

"And when that happens, someone should be watching 24/7. The slumbering god will enter a trance like the oracle, and utter the clues to their symbols of power. Anyone can retrieve these symbols, be it a god, demigod, human, nymph, or any creature, as long as everyone involved in the quest has a connection or bond with that slumbering god ," Apollo continued the explanation.

"All the symbols of power must be presented before the god or goddess before he or she fully awakens. The retrieval can take as long as it can because it's not an easy task, especially if the chosen symbols are very rare. These symbols of power then combine to make the ultimate symbol of power," Hestia finished.

"Lady Hestia, do you mean like Lord Zeus's lightning bolt and Lord Poseidon's Trident?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes," Hestia answered.

"Dad, did this happen to you?" Luke asked.

"No, this only happens to those who are given godhood not those who are born a god. However, there was still the quest for our symbols of power, the only difference is that we were part of the retrieval," Hermes answered.

"But, one of the exceptions was Dionysus since he was technically born twice; first as a demigod then a god…" Apollo commented.

"…due to Lord Zeus resuming his development by sewing Mr. D into his thigh," Annabeth continued.

"Must be why Mr. D's too thigh-strung," Leo can't help but comment. The males snorted while Piper and Annabeth elbowed him to the ribs.

"Ouch! Ladies, ladies, no need to be that rough on little ol' me," Leo grinned while holding up his hands in a calming gesture.

A bright light coming from the bed caught everyone's attention. Persi's form started shifting back and forth. Her red and orange streaks changed into green and blue, her chiton transforming into a similarly colored long toga with a different style; also, a gold satin blindfold kept reappearing and disappearing, completely covering Persi's eyes when it appeared.

Grover gasped, "What's happening?"

Before anyone can answer, a woman's voice from the door beat them to it.

"Persi is shifting back and forth into her Greek and Roman form. It's her body trying to acclimate with the new power," Amphitrite said as she went near Persi's bed.

"Welcome back dear/mother," Poseidon and Triton greeted at the same time.

"Good afternoon everyone. Greetings Lady Hestia, it's been a while since you last visited," Amphitrite greeted back.

"Indeed Amphitrite, I forgot how beautiful the place is. By the way, there is no need to be formal with me when we've been friends for a long while," Hestia replied with a smile.

"Sorry Hestia, it's a habit." Amphitrite faced the others, "Everyone let us continue to talk at the royal lounge, we must not disturb Persi's slumber."

Everyone wordlessly followed and exited the room. The door was shut tight by the guards.

The next day, the Olympians were yet again assembled along with other gods and demigods for the awarding of the remaining heroes of the prophesy. The Fates are at the foot of Zeus's throne, faces gaunt and stoic as usual.

Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, and Leo nervously stood at the center of the Throne Room.

"These heroes have proven their worth during the Giant War. It is only befitting that we award you the gift of godhood. Does anyone disagree?" Zeus asked.

No one disagreed although some seemed to be reluctant. "May I say something?" Hades, surprisingly, said.

"Brother, do you not agree to their worthiness?" Zeus asked.

"I agree, but I must address an important matter with my daughter," Hades answered before turning into Pluto and looking at Hazel. "Hazel, the curse still stands, does it not?"

"Yes… dad," Hazel hesitantly answered.

To her surprise, Pluto smiled then shrunk to his human form. He stood in front of her, "While your ability to summon the treasures of the earth remain, I am now able to remove the curse surrounding these. Your becoming a goddess will now allow me a bit of a leeway, and instead of a burden it will become your asset. You need not to be troubled by your curse ever again for it will now be under your control."

Pluto touched Hazel's forehead and black glow surrounded her for a second before a wisp-like form was expunged from her body.

After the glow subsided, Hazel felt lighter as if a chained limb was freed from its confines. Dislike forgotten and eyes moist with tears of joy, she hugged her father muttering "Thank you, dad," over and over again like a mantra.

Pluto smiled once again before he pulled back from their hug and motioned Hazel to go back into her place as he transformed into his giant self and went back to his Greek form. "Brother, you may now continue," Hades said as he sat on his throne.

Zeus nodded and faced the demigods.

"Do you accept?" Zeus asked.

"Yes," the six demigods answered in unison.

Not a moment later, each was enveloped in their aura's color and their eyes glassed. Annabeth, who was surrounded by a grey glow, was first.

 _"Behold! The demigoddess formerly known as Annabeth Chase shall henceforth be known to the Greeks as_ _A_ _schédia and to the Romans as Causalaudia. She will be the patron of artisans, and shall rule over the domain of Reasoning and the domain of Architecture,"_ the Fates said in chorus.

Luke was quick enough to catch Annabeth in his arms. Athena, although still quite against their relationship, was eyeing this with approval.

Annabeth's clothes were changed into a chiton-like single-strap grey dress that shone silver in the light and decorated with small diamonds. The next one was Jason who was enveloped by a sky blue glow.

 _"Behold! The demigod formerly known as Jason Grace shall henceforth be known to the Greeks as Tha_ _gó̱nius_ _and to the Romans as Virtus. He shall rule over the domain of Blades, the domain of Virtues, and the domain of Combat."_

Thalia caught her younger brother and took note of his odd robes, a pure white ceremonial toga designed for combat. His wrists and ankles are covered by Celestial Bronze bands while on his head is a coronet made of intertwined wire-thin imperial gold. It was Piper's turn next, and her carnation pink aura glowed brighter.

 _"Behold! The demigoddess formerly known as Piper McLean shall henceforth be known to the Greeks as_ _Xéro̱filía and to the Romans as P_ _raescientia. She will be the patron of pacifists and negotiators, and shall rule over the domain of Bonds and the domain of Intuition."_

Piper was caught by a flock of doves that flew her to Aphrodite's arm. Piper's attire consisted of a long sleeved long gown the same color as her kaleidoscopic eyes. In her head is a very thin silver band with a drachma sized clear crystal in the middle of her forehead. Frank, covered in a blood red light is next.

 _"Frank Zhang, your thread of life will no longer be bound. Behold! The demigod formerly known as Frank Zhang shall henceforth be known to the Greeks as_ _Cheiristí̱s and to the Romans as Bellator. He shall rule over the domain of Weaponry, and the domain of Instinct."_

And before everyone's eyes, the twig which is Frank's literal lifeline disintegrates in a flash of bright light, at the same time, Frank is caught by Mars. Frank's Camp Jupiter shirt and jeans was replaced by armor similar to a Roman Emperor's battle armor; it was made from Imperial Gold and adamantine, the tunic is colored red and his cape, royal purple.

Mars gave a proud and feral grin and said, "Well done m'boy! Just like his mother!"

Poseidon made a hammock near his throne and gestured to Mars. The latter understood and thanked the sea god; Mars settled Frank into the hammock and went back to his throne while transforming into Ares at the same time. Hazel, clad in a black and grey aura was next.

 _"Behold! The demigoddess formerly known as Hazel Levasque shall henceforth be known to the Greeks as_ _Synkyría and to the Romans as Insignis. She will be the patron of sight-blessed Mortals, and shall rule over the domain of Precious Stones and the domain of Vows and Decisions."_

Nico, anticipating what will happen, caught Hazel in his arms. Hazel is dressed in a simple, black, sleeveless dress and clad in a hooded cloak made from a black and grey mist-like material, the colors shifting like mist and clouds. Lastly, it was Leo's turn, his fire-colored aura shifting like a bonfire.

 _"Behold! The demigod formerly known as Leo Valdez shall henceforth be known to the Greeks as_ _Kathistó̱ and to the Romans as Conficio. He will be the patron of inventors, and shall rule over the domain of Technology and the domain of Engineering."_

Hephaestus, being the god he is, caught Leo with one of his automatons. The automaton returned to his throne and transformed into a comfortable stretcher, settling Leo in it. The only thing that remained of Leo's old clothes was his trusty tool belt; his clothes now consisted of a simple brown chiton that reached two inches below his knee, tight-fitted standard Greek breast plate made of Celestial Bronze, and a celestial bronze coronet on his head.

And so, the three Fates disappeared and the council was dismissed; the newly proclaimed gods and goddesses being settled by their godly parent to their place of slumber. It will be quite some time before they awaken after all.

And as the slumbering goddess down on Atlantis shifted in her sleep, only the deserted throne room of Olympus bore witness to the glowing orb on the future throne of the Titan and Primordial of Time's heiress. The orb showed flashes of images too fast to comprehend, lingering on the last image longer before the glow subsided. The image of Riptide settled on a sea foam nest, afloat above the waves of the ocean.

~End of the Chapter~

 _Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. :)_  
 _Constructive criticisms are welcomed and suggestions may be considered._


End file.
